Ride
by Jude81
Summary: Lexa tries to teach Clarke to ride a horse, but Clarke can't seem to get the hang of it. So Lexa decides to teach her how to ride something...smaller. Tags: Strap-Ons, Oral Sex, Lots of sin
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hope you all went to church today. Here is some sin.**

"I don't know why this is necessary. I have two legs that I get around on just fine!" The blonde indignantly crossed her arms over her chest trying her best to ignore the amused twitch of the brunette's mouth.

She was standing next to a paddock that contained four horses of varying shades of color and temperament. But they all had one size. Large. Very large. They were the Trikru Commander's war horses.

She eyed them warily as they leaned their necks over the rails and huffed in her general direction. She took a step back, her heart beating a little faster. She eyed the split, weathered rails worried that they would not hold against the combined weight of the ferocious beasts that continued to stamp their cloven hoofs and nicker their thick lips at her. She was sure at least one of them had breathed a little smoke in her direction. She inched her way closer to Lexa's side.

Lexa pretended not to notice that the blonde was trying to inch closer to her without being noticeable about it. It was…cute. She smiled slightly and reached out running her hand along the graceful neck of a young paint, who turned and snuffled at her. She continued to pet him.

"Klark, these are the best trained horses of my clan. I raised each of them, and they will guide you well in battle."

"But we aren't in battle, Lexa, the war is over. We won," protested the blonde.

"The war is never over, Klark, not here. Not on the ground. Not in this life." The brunette smiled sadly and leaned in and lightly brushed her right cheek against his velvet nose. She briefly closed her eyes, enjoying the brief moment of respite, basking in the gentle warmth of his nickering. She only pulled back when she felt his inquisitive lips nibbling at one of her braids.

She smiled again and pushed his nose away, "No, Roshka." He huffed at her, and she swore he rolled his eyes at her. She leaned in quickly and then jerked back when she realized Clarke was watching her. She tried not to blush. But she knew it was too late. She knew she'd seen what she'd done.

Clarke smiled despite her nervousness. It was…well…rather adorable watching the strong, stoic Heda pet his nose and then…yes, kiss his nose. She coughed, trying to cover the giggle that shuddered in her chest. The mighty Heda had just kissed her massive warhorse.

"Ahem, as I was saying, Klark, it is important to know how to ride, to communicate with the horses. They are extremely intelligent, and they know their way through these woods as well as any warrior. There is no reason to be afraid."

"I'm not afraid," scoffed the blonde as she shuffled her feet awkwardly, refusing to meet Lexa's knowing eyes. That was a lie. A blatant, bold-faced lie. She was terrified of these large beasts, and Lexa knew it. Lexa saw right through her.

Lexa softened her voice, "they can keep you safe, Klark, when I am unable. There is no reason to be afraid," she implored tenderly.

Clarke groaned at that. There really wasn't much she could say about that. Her one argument was that she was capable of walking, and these giant beasts had made that a moot point. And she was quickly learning that she was not particularly good at denying Lexa when she looked at her with soft green eyes.

Lexa tried not to smile triumphantly as she watched the resignation slowly sweep across Clarke's face. She felt the small coil of worry in her chest slowly loosen. Teaching Clarke to ride would help ensure her safety, and it was an excuse to be near the blonde.

"Ok. Fine. I will ride one of these," she gestured at the horses, "monsters," she said with ill-concealed grace.

Lexa turned away quickly to hide her smile. She grabbed the loop of leather holding the gated closed to the piling and threw it off and opened the gate. "Hop! Hop!" She shooed the four horses away from the gate and grabbed a leather halter. She walked over to the horses milling around, and quickly slipped it over the nose and head of a solid gray and led her through the gate to where Clarke stood.

"What? No, Lexa. Not that one!" The blonde protested and raised her hands backing up slowly. "Lexa, he's huge! He's one of the bigger ones!"

Lexa sighed quietly and patted the big gray, leaning her shoulder into the bottom of the horse's shoulder as the gray turned its head and snuffled at her hair, casually blowing air in her face. She smiled and nudged the horse.

"She, Klark. She. This is Runyon, she is Roshka's older sister. She is steady and strong. More importantly, she is patient, Klark. She will suit you well."

The brunette unwound the long braided rope that was looped over her shoulder and efficiently tied it to the halter under the horse's chin. She held the rope out to the blonde, who simply looked at her as if she had gone mad.

"You can't be serious!"

"Take it, Klark." The brunette jiggled the end of the rope at her, quickly losing her patience. The blonde must have noticed the edge that colored her voice, and she meekly took the end of the rope, holding her arm straight out in front of her, so as not to be too close to the mammoth sized head. She tried not to cringe as Runyon turned her head, and focused one large dark eye on her.

Lexa sighed and pushed the horse out of the way and walked over to one of the rails, grabbing the blanket, saddle, and bridle.

"Come, Klark, first you need to learn to properly saddle her."

"Right," muttered the perturbed blonde, "that's exactly what I want to learn."

"What did you say, Klark?" The brunette arched an eyebrow at the blonde, waiting for her to approach with Runyon.

"Can't wait, Lexa. Can't wait," the blonde lied in an overly cheerful voice.

Lexa smirked and hefted the gear in her arms. "These items are not light, Klark, perhaps you could come here and bring Runyon with you." She ignored the muttering from the blonde, who trudged over to her, with her arm held out straight in back of her, and out to the side. The blonde was adorable in her discomfort, and Lexa felt the familiar warmth pool in her belly at the sulking blonde.

Thirty minutes later, Runyon was finally saddled and ready. The blonde had been reduced almost to tears when Lexa had lost her stoic calm and snapped at Clarke the third time the saddle had shifted and slid to the ground with a resounding thump. She had instantly felt bad when she noticed the blue eyes puddle and the lower lip tremble before it was caught between strong, white teeth.

She felt the warmth in her belly grow as she remembered gazing at the pink lips, remembering how they felt against hers; the silk plumpness that fit perfectly against her own. She shook her head slightly, banishing the thoughts from her mind. Now was not the time.

"Ok, Klark, we are finally ready. I know Runyon is large, but she is steady. She will take care of you, Klark. I promise that soon you will be comfortable with her." She smiled, "soon you will be one with her."

Two hours later, Lexa stood in the middle of the training paddock, utterly perplexed at how one person could be so inept, so klutzy. She shook her head as she gazed at the blonde who was leaning against a piling, dirty and disheveled, her blonde hair sticking to her sweaty and red face. She was panting and rubbing her bottom with one hand.

"That was…." She hesitated at a loss of words as she turned and walked over to the blonde. It had taken thirty minutes of coaxing and cajoling just to get the blonde to be able to sit atop the horse. The moment Runyon had taken a step, the blonde had panicked, sawing on the reins and then had abruptly slid to the side and off of Runyon.

She gazed again at the blonde, the words drying up in her throat as she watched, mesmerized at the slim hand that rubbed the blonde's bottom. She flickered her eyes over the curve of the supple muscle and clenched her jaw, her fingers twitching and itching to reach out and caress the firm curves.

She stifled a groan as she remembered the night before the Battle of the Mountain, when she hadn't been able to resist her own desires any longer. Their night had been slow and tender, neither of them knowing if they would live to see the day after tomorrow. Afraid and unsure, they had both tried to hide it, instead choosing to live in those few hours before dawn.

But they had survived, and they hadn't spoken of that night since, nor had come together again, despite the brunette's longing. She hadn't known how to approach the blonde, to ask, to demand, or to explain her want, or her fear of how much she desired the blonde. Her growing need sometimes frightened her, and sometimes she reveled in it, imagining what it would be like to have her, to take her, to live again.

She ruefully shook her head again, now was not the time. Maybe the time would never be right.

The blonde glanced up at Lexa, glaring at the brunette who had forced her into this predicament. Her muscles ached, she was hot and tired, and her bottom hurt the most. She was sure she would have a very large bruise covering a good portion of her bottom.

Her glare faltered a little at the look on the brunette's face. She noticed the twitching fingers and the sharp jawline. Her breath caught in her throat as she noticed the burning green eyes. She had seen that look before in a mirror when she had been applying kohl to her eyes. She had glanced up and seen the brunette off to the side and behind her, staring at her with such longing. She had felt Lexa's gaze ripple across her skin, leaving behind a trail of goose bumps. The brunette jerked when she noticed that blonde was staring back at her, and she had quickly turned on her heel and strode out of the tent.

"Awful," she whispered, "It was awful, Lexa. I'm awful. I can't ride! I don't want to ride! And I hurt, Lexa! All over!" She straightened and walked within arm's reach of Lexa. "This isn't going to work. Maybe I can just ride in a cart of something?" She touched Lexa's arm gently.

Lexa sighed and ran her fingers lightly over Clarke's hand, smiling at the feel of the warm skin against her own. She clasped the hand gently and squeezed.

"Klark, we rarely use carts, and usually only to haul goods and other items. It is more efficient to use a horse. They are reliable, swift, and strong. You need to learn to ride." Her voice trailed off, as she wondered how she was going to teach Clarke to ride.

She flicked her gaze over at Runyon who eyed her for a brief moment, and then made a point of turning her large back to the commander and swished her tail at her. Lexa grit her teeth.

"See, Lexa, even Runyon agrees with me. I shouldn't be riding."

Lexa huffed irritably and glared balefully at the horse, but her glare was unappreciated by the large gray. She simply swished her tail at the commander again. Lexa ground her teeth and turned back to the blonde.

"You must, Klark, but we will continue this another day. Come." She gestured for the blonde to walk with her, and they slowly made their way back toward camp. They walked for a couple of minutes, passing a larger fenced off area that contained sturdy but significantly smaller horses than the warhorses.

"What about those, Lexa?"

"Those are ponies. They are not made for war, but are for training children and helping to carry our gear. They aren't suitable for you."

"Oh. Figures, the smallest horses aren't suitable," mocked the blonde as she started back towards camp again.

"Mockery isn't the product of a sound mind, Klark."

Clarke slapped her on the arm. Lexa just smiled.

 **A Few Hours Later…..**

Lexa slumped in her throne, shuffling her feet uneasily. It was unbecoming of a Heda, but she was tired and discouraged. She had truly been surprised by how inept the blonde was at riding. She knew it stemmed from her fear of the horses, which is why she had decided to teach her herself, instead of letting one of the _hosas_ train her. She had hoped that her presence would help Clarke feel safe.

She sighed grumpily and tilted her head back, resting it against the back of her antlered throne. Her eyes fluttered shut, and she felt the weariness settle into her bones. She would have to teach Clarke how to ride, it would keep her safe by giving her the ability to travel distances quickly and assuredly. She just didn't know how to teach her or help her feel safe.

A small smile tumbled across her lips as she thought about how many times the blonde had fallen into a graceless heap, but had gotten up each time, usually uttering a string of what Lexa assumed were curse words.

She sighed again and this time the smile twisted across her lips wasn't as warm or happy. Images flashed through her mind: Clarke backing her into the table, Clarke kissing her the first time and Lexa kissing her for the fourth or tenth time, Clarke tilting her head back and laughing, Clarke biting her lip, Clarke rubbing her bottom.

She groaned. Her relationship with Clarke since the Battle of the Mountain had progressed from earnest kisses to earnest fumblings under clothing. She ached and burned, but each time Clarke hastily drew back with wet, bruised lips. She would shyly step back, her hands still fisted in Lexa's clothing. She would slowly loosen her grasp, her breaths tumbling out of her mouth in shallow gasps.

And each time, Lexa accepted it, let her trembling hands fall to her sides as she tried to force a smile on to her face, tried to fight the urge to grab Clarke and pull her to her. She would step back and hastily right her clothing trying to gather her fraying self-control around her like armor.

But sometimes…sometimes Clarke looked at her like she was waiting, expecting Lexa to not step away, to not let go of her. And when she did step back from Clarke, she thought sometimes there was a shadow of disappointment flitting through the other girl's eyes.

She knew the Skaikru were not as open about sex. They weren't particularly comfortable discussing it, and while they did their best to not appear shocked and apprehensive about the Trikru coupling that often happened at the feasts; they were rarely successful in hiding their feelings. And sometimes she wondered if Clarke was simply hoping that Lexa would push past Clarke's cultural unease and give them both what they wanted. But no, she always stepped back and away, because she did not want to hurt Clarke, her Klark.

But now…well now, she was tired of accepting of it, tired of waiting, tired of worrying. She growled low in her throat, feeling the rumble tremble in her chest.

"Heda."

She jerked upright and glanced at her general.

"Indra. What do you want?" she sighed.

Indra raised an eyebrow at the uncharacteristic dejection in her Heda's voice. She walked further into the room, her hand tightening around the hilt of her sword. She was slightly unsure as how to respond to the apparent gloom the Heda was feeling. Expressing feelings other than irritation was not necessarily a strength of hers. She sighed under her breath.

"Heda, is there something that you need?"

Lexa straightened in her chair, trying to shake off the sadness she felt. She jerked her shoulders and fixed Indra with a stare, glowering slightly from under her eyebrows. She opened her mouth to snap at Indra, but hesitated. Indra was her most fearsome and trusted general. True they rarely spoke of their feelings, but Indra was loyal and smart. Perhaps she could help.

"I ha-have…" she cleared her throat and tried again, "I have been attempting to teach Clarke how to ride." She glared at Indra's unamused snort.

"I see, Heda. And it has been going…"

"Not well, Indra." Lexa heaved herself out of her throne and stalked across the floor, brushing past her general. She stopped and pivoted, stalking back towards her again. And did it again. And then again.

Indra refrained from rolling her eyes. Barely.

"I see."

"Klark is afraid of horses, and her fear overtakes her. She fell so many times!" huffed the brunette as she continued to stalk back and forth, feeling the unease bubble inside of her. How could she keep her Klark safe if she couldn't guarantee that she could travel safely and quickly.

Indra watched as the Heda continued to prowl back and forth like a caged animal. It was unsettling to see her so agitated. She wondered if it was something other than her frustration at Clarke's incompetence. She eyed the Heda, noting the flushed cheeks and sparking eyes. Perhaps it was a different type of frustration.

It was a known fact that the Skai Prisa sometimes slept inside the Heda's tent, but in the morning the Heda never seemed particularly…satisfied. As a matter of fact, she was often slightly peevish to her guards.

Indra bit back a sigh. There was nothing she could do to help the Heda with this particular issue, but perhaps she could help her teach Clarke to ride the horses.

"Perhaps, Heda, you should teach her to ride something smaller? The warhorses are large, and she is not particularly." She bit back a smirk at the thought of Clarke atop one of the Heda's warhorses. The thought of her falling to the ground amused her to no end, but she knew better than to voice such a thought. The Heda had a sharp knife, and she preferred her head on her shoulders.

Lexa paused mid-stride and slowly turned to her general. "Something smaller?"

"Yes," said Indra, thinking of the ponies in the back field. They were smaller and sturdy, they would probably be suitable for teaching Clarke to ride.

Lexa tore her gaze from Indra's and stared off into the corner. Her belly tightened, and she felt the anxiety slowly ease.

"Of course," she murmured, "something smaller. Something that wouldn't frighten her. Well not much," she smirked.

She turned back to her general and smiled. With her teeth.

Indra blinked in surprise. She had not expected that, but she quickly schooled her features. Ponies were a good idea, and she would do her duty, and help her Heda.

"You are dismissed." The brunette casually flicked her fingers at Indra.

Indra turned and strode outside the tent calling for Octavia, waiting patiently for the girl to scramble to her side.

"Yes, Fos?"

"Come. We are going to the back fields. We need to round up a couple of ponies for Heda and the Skai Prisa."

"Ponies?" Octavia looked uncertainly at Indra. Were Clarke and Heda going somewhere?

"Yes, ponies. Apparently Heda has been trying to teach Clarke how to ride," she smirked slightly, "and it has not been successful. The ponies are smaller and will be easier for her in her training."

"I see." Octavia tried not to chuckle at her friend's expense. She well knew of Clarke's intense dislike of horses, and she also knew of her Heda's love for the creatures. She could only imagine the chaos of trying to teach a stubborn Clarke to mount one of those giant beasts.

"Come. We will need to pick out the best and bring them back to the Heda, and then stable them near her tent." She gestured for Octavia and quickly strode off towards the back field, with Octavia scrambling to keep up.


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke sighed as limped into Lexa's tent. Her mother had applied the ointment to her aching muscles, managing to refrain from commenting on the bruising. She only raised an eyebrow when Clarke muttered, "Horses. Big horses. Stupid Lexa."

Clarke walked into the room, tired and anxious, hoping she could just fall into bed. Lexa's bed. She knew Lexa wouldn't send her away, even though she had her own tent in the Trikru camp. It was just that Lexa's bed was more comfortable with thick furs. Never mind that her own bed had just as many thick furs. She just liked Lexa's bed better. She pretended not to know why.

Her steps faltered as she gazed at Lexa sitting slouched in her throne, her legs open wide staring at Clarke with dark eyes. Clarke flicked her gaze from Lexa's face to her hands, mesmerized by the way the fingers gently caressed the smooth antlers on the arms of the throne.

"Hello, Klark."

Clarke jumped slightly noting that Lexa's voice was huskier than normal, and it skittered down her spine and pooled at the base. She shifted uncomfortably, suddenly aware that it was a little warm in the room.

"Hello, Lexa." She hoped her voice didn't tremble on the "Lexa" as much as she thought it did. She knew her hope was in vain when Lexa smirked at her. Of course she had heard the tremble. Damn her.

She took a step back as Lexa gracefully rose to her feet and stalked towards Clarke and then brushed past her. Lexa smiled at the sharp intake of breath as she deliberately let her arm and shoulder brush against the blonde.

Clarke dropped her head and turned it slightly, tracking her from the corner of her eye until she stepped well past her vision to the tent flap. She cocked her head at the murmur of voices, but couldn't quite make them out. She straightened and looked ahead when she heard footsteps walk towards her and then stop directly behind her.

"I have ordered the guards to walk a wider perimeter."

Clarke tensed slightly at the words. That was…unusual. She tensed even more when she felt hands slide up her arms and cup her shoulders before moving to her neck. She slowly relaxed when she felt her mane of hair lifted and pushed to the side, and long fingers slowly knead the tense muscles.

"Relax, Klark."

Clarke shivered at the warm breath that tickled across her skin. And she bit back a shallow sigh when she felt warm lips press against the back of her neck and the arms drift down her side and then around her waist.

Lexa smiled when she heard the soft sigh, and she shifted closer, pressing the front of her body against the blonde's back.

"You know, Klark, you still need to learn to ride. I think I was wrong in trying to teach you to ride a great warhorse." She tightened her grasp around the soft waist and nuzzled her face into the blonde's hair basking in the sharp gasps of air from the blonde.

Clarke stuttered slightly, her breath a little more shallow than usual, "Sss..so you have rethought the ponies?" She shivered at the feel of the warm breath hitting against her ear.

"No, Klark," she chuckled, "I have not rethought the ponies, but don't worry. You will learn to ride something smaller."

She ground her hips lightly into the round bottom, careful not to aggravate any bruising. She waited and smiled when she felt the body stiffen the exact moment Clarke realized what she was feeling. She smiled when the blonde tried to spin around in her arms but couldn't when Lexa tightened her arms and simply held her against her, letting her adjust to the feeling.

Clarke bit her lip, and tried to calm her breathing. She wasn't sure if the pounding of her heart was from apprehension or anticipation, but she carefully leaned back in Lexa's arms, casually pushing against the bulge. She smirked. It hadn't occurred to her that the Trikru would have sex toys, but it made sense. Why wouldn't they? There were some sex toys on the Ark, but they weren't common simply because resources were hard to come by and using precious rubber or silicone to make sex toys…well, it wasn't really allowed. But some had still popped up on the Ark's Black Market.

Clarke tilted her back and angled it up so she could press her lips against a sharp jawline. She nipped lightly, and smiled against warm skin when she felt the answering shiver in the arms that held her, and the hips that unexpectedly jolted against her.

"Do you have something for me, Heda?" She murmured against Lexa's warm skin, as she sucked lightly on the angle of Lexa's jaw, enjoying the light, fresh salt of her skin.

Lexa growled lightly and then spun Clarke around in her arms quickly. She let her hands fall down to cup the back of the blonde's upper thighs, and she pulled her up into her hips, letting the blonde slide against the bulge in her pants. "

"You need to learn to ride a horse, Klark." She bent down nipping lightly at her neck, and then soothing the nips with her tongue. She hummed in her throat when she felt Clarke push against her, and felt hands tangle in her hair.

"Shouldn't we be talking about something else, Leska? Or nothing at all?" Clarke quirked an eyebrow at Lexa, a smile teasing across her mouth, as she played with the fine, curly hairs at the base of Lexa's skull under her long hair. But her fingers faltered and she gasped when she saw Lexa's eyes darken, and saw her lips curl up in a small snarl.

"I have decided that I might have been wrong in trying to teach you to ride a war horse." Her lips curled into a predatory grin, "I think I need to teach you to ride something smaller first." And with that, Lexa stooped down and grabbed Clarke firmly under her thighs and lifted her into her arms in one swoop.

Clarke let out a startled squeak and automatically wrapped her legs around Lexa's slim hips. She was shocked that Lexa had so easily scooped her up. While she wasn't particularly big, she was compact, and she knew she wasn't light. But she couldn't deny the thrill that shivered down her spine at the way Lexa growled at her, and she groaned lightly when she felt Lexa latch onto her neck and start sucking. She was going to have a huge purple blossom on her throat tomorrow, but she couldn't quite bring herself to care.

Lexa bit lightly down on the muscle at the base of Clarke's neck where it met her shoulder, when she felt the blonde deliberately rub herself against the bulge in her pants. She could feel the smaller end that was inside herself start to press against her front wall, and she winced slightly at the pressure. She could feel Clarke impatiently nudging her face with her chin, and she chuckled as she slowly walked them over to where she knew the bed was.

Once she had managed to maneuver them into the smaller room, with a little help from Clarke in untangling themselves from the entry flaps, she finally set her down on the bed. But she grabbed Clarke's legs as the girl tried to scoot back on the bed.

"Not yet," Lexa muttered as she knelt down and started to unlace the girl's boots. She pulled at the laces, growling when they knotted and stuck. She huffed in irritation, feeling her frustration mounting. But then she felt a firm hand under her chin pulling her up, and she sighed when a warm mouth pressed against her own.

Clarke let her eyes flutter closed the moment she pressed her mouth to Lexa's. It wasn't intentional, it just happened, and she sighed happily in the older girl's mouth. She could feel the giddy rise of anticipation slow and then spread through her limbs like warm rays of sunshine. Kissing Lexa had always felt like this, warmth and peace, and home. Her muscles relaxed and nestled against her bones, and her blood warmed, thick and drowsy.

When she pulled finally pulled back, she knew she had a dopey look on her face, and her smile grew when she saw the interminable warmth shine in Lexa's eyes. She leaned down, letting her forehead rest against Lexa's, cupping the older girl's warm cheeks. "Just cut them. I can re-lace them with leather."

Lexa nodded, her throat a little too dry, her eyes a little too moist from the kiss. She grabbed her dagger and carefully slid the blade under the laces, and with a quick twitch of her wrist, she sliced through them. She set her dagger aside and pulled Clarke's boots and socks off, taking a moment to press her thumbs into the ball of first one foot and then the other. She smirked when Clarke flopped back on the pile of furs with a relieved groan.

"Oh my gaia. Please don't stop," groaned Clarke as she lay on the bed, enjoying the rolling press of Lexa's firm thumb and fingers into the bottom of her feet. She honestly couldn't recall anyone ever having done this for her before, and she whimpered at how good it felt as her tired and sore muscles slowly gave under Lexa's careful ministrations.

Lexa chuckled and dropped a kiss on the top of one foot and the other, before sliding her hands up the front of Clarke's legs and then around to her hips, squeezing lightly as the blonde harrumphed in frustration.

"No, please don't stop doing that," pleaded Clarke as she propped herself up on her elbows and forearms and looked down at Lexa. "Why did you stop?" she whined.

Lexa chuckled and tightened her hold on Clarke's hips as she pulled her bottom closer to the edge of the bed. "I will finish that later, but first…" she smirked devilishly up at Clarke as she let her fingers trail around to the front of Clarke's pants and pick at the laces tying her pants together.

"I believe I still need to teach you to ride…may I?" She smiled gently at Clarke as she fingered the laces, ready to pull the knot open as soon as Clarke gave her permission.

Clarke bit her lip, feeling the anticipation build again. She nodded and watched as Lexa quickly undid her pants and then slowly started to pull them down her hips. She helpfully raised her hips so that Lexa could pull them down past her bottom, and once they were completely off, she automatically clenched her thighs together; suddenly feeling exposed.

"It's ok," murmured Lexa when she saw the sudden uncertainty in Clarke's eyes. She raised up on her knees, gently nudging Clarke's legs apart, so she could push her shoulders between the girl's legs. She gently kissed her lower abdomen, enjoying the feel of the soft cotton against her lips. She rubbed her cheek lightly against the girl's belly, enjoying the soft feel of tiny little hairs prickling against her cheek.

She slowly sank back down to her knees, and kissed along the inside of Clarke's legs, smiling against her skin when she felt Clarke flop back on the bed with a muffled grunt. Slowly the girl's legs started to relax, and Lexa feathered her fingers lightly along the inside of her thighs, before pressing her lips against the apex of her thighs. She nuzzled her face between Clarke's thighs, carefully licking along the strip of cotton that still covered her. She smirked when she tasted the first signs of slick and salt, and she hummed against Clarke's sex, loving the way her hips jerked.

Lexa pulled back, carefully trying to maneuver between her legs as she pulled her underwear down. She let them drop to the floor, and then she pushed her under Clarke to cup her bottom and pull her towards her eager mouth. She thought about going slow, but her own insistent desire to conqueror the landscape of her body proved too much, and she pressed her mouth against Clarke's sex, flattening her tongue and swiping up the entire length of her sex.

She chuckles when Clarke's hips jerked in her hands, and she hums lightly against the soft flesh against her lips. She slides her tongue through the younger girl's folds, enjoying the slight salt that hits her tongue, and she's eager to taste more of her, so she curls her tongue through her wetness. She flicks down to the source, prodding at Clarke's entrance with her tongue. Her taste is stronger here. She scoops it on her tongue, wet and heavy, but silky. She swallows, letting the salt hit her tongue. She's tastes like a sweet, warm brine; and Lexa shivers as she carefully pushes her tongue in as far as it will go. She swirls her tongue as much as she can, but grunts in irritation that she can't reach everywhere that she wants.

She pulls back and blows across Clarke's wet sex, smirking when Clarke shivers and tries to clench her thighs shut. She rests the side of her face against Clarke's inner thigh, and stares in quiet awe at how beautiful she is. Clarke's sex is a deep pink, and she can see the ruffles of her inner lips, and her clit peeking out of its hood. It is glossy and ripe, and Lexa's mouth waters as she leans in and rests her tongue against Clarke's clit for a moment, just enjoying the feel of the tight bud. She smiles when she feels Clarke's hips move slightly against her mouth. It's obvious she is searching for more friction, but Lexa isn't ready to give it to her.

She tries to ignore the heat curling in her belly, and she squeezes her thighs shut, trying to find some alleviation for her tension. She is well aware of the part of the shaft that sits inside her, and she clenches around it, shivering at the pressure against her front wall. She bites her lip, wanting nothing more than to feel Clarke sink down around her, and push into her. But first she wants to bring Clarke to orgasm, she wants the girl to fall apart under her mouth, and she wants to drown in her taste.

She pushes her mouth into Clarke's folds, eagerly letting her tongue roam along her sex, licking and nipping lightly. She straightens her tongue and flicks it repeatedly against Clarke's clit, feeling it swell against her tongue. She can feel it pulse lightly, and feel it grow and thicken slightly. It's perfect, and she curls her tongue around it, playing with it, tasting it, memorizing it. She scrapes her teeth lightly against the root, not too hard, but just enough to make Clarke aware of what she is doing, and she squeezes Clarke's bottom just hard enough to make Clarke jolt and whimper against her mouth.

She can feel Clarke pushing back against her tongue, and she looks up enough to see that Clarke's face is flushed, her hair starting to stick to her face. She's still wearing her shirt, and Lexa is mildly disappointed that she didn't have the girl take off her shirt before they started. But she will fix that little problem later. She slides her tongue along her inner folds, sucking the ruffled flesh into her mouth, and she is rewarded with a moan ripping from deep within Clarke's chest.

Clarke can't help the pants that are tripping past her lips or the way her chest is heaving as if she has run miles through the forest. Her muscles are coiling and straining, and she fists the furs in her hands. She wants it to stop. She's too sensitive, and the tingly burn keeps flushing through her sex. She wants it to stop, but she never wants it to stop; and she's torn as she tries to pull her hips back from Lexa's hot mouth, only to immediately press down into her mouth.

All too soon she can feel her muscles tighten and then burst as Lexa sucks her clit into her mouth, sucking hard, and she can't contain the pressure that builds in the root, and shoots up through her abdomen, and she cums with a guttural groan as she pushes her hips insistently against Lexa's mouth.

Lexa hums and pushes her tongue inside of Clarke, drinking in all of her as she cums. After a moment, she pulls back and lightly licks up and down Clarke's sex. It's warm and soothing and Clarke sighs in relief, enjoying the heaviness in her muscles.

She lays there for a moment, letting Lexa gently maneuver her legs up on to the bed, and she lays there, her eyes closed. She can feel Lexa moving around, and she doesn't argue, when warm hands slide across her belly and grab the hem of her shirt and gently pulls it off her. She knows she isn't much help as Lexa grunts, while trying to pull her arms out of the sleeves of her shirt, but she's enjoying the aftermath too much, and she snickers when Lexa grunts at her, but she still doesn't open her eyes.

Soon she is naked, and she shivers in anticipation, finally opening her eyes. She rolls over on to her side and watches as Lexa pulls off her own shirt, and unwraps her bindings. Her fingers itch to undress Lexa herself, but she is too caught up in watching golden skin and hard muscles being revealed as Lexa drops each piece of clothing. She sits up, resting on her hip, and propping herself up with one hand, and she reaches out to Lexa, letting her fingers slide along hard abdominal muscles. She licks her lips, imagining tracing them with her tongue, but her attention is soon caught by what Lexa is wearing.

Lexa stands next to the bed, letting Clarke look at her, and she can see the lust shining in blue eyes, but her eyes are also warm and soft, and Lexa smiles, relieved that there is more there than just lust. She isn't quite ready to voice what it is, and she doesn't think Clarke is either, but it's still there, shining in both their eyes.

Clarke swallows hard, her mouth suddenly dry as her finger scrape along the leather belts that hold the strap on in place. She's never actually seen one up close, only ever saw them in books from before the bomb. She knows how it works though, and she reaches out slowly to touch the shaft, but hesitates and looks up at Lexa, not sure if she needs permission or not.

Lexa nods and twitches her hips lightly, and she can feel her heart fluttering against her ribs, and she holds her breath in anticipation. She knows she won't really be able to feel it when Clarke touches it, but still she squirms in anticipation of her hand wrapping around the shaft. And once Clarke does, wrap her pale hand around the soft skin of the shaft, she can't help but buck her hips gently.

Clarke's mouth drops open a little in surprise. She wasn't sure what the shaft was made out of, but the skin was soft and smooth. It is about six inches long, and she can wrap her fingers around it, which makes her sigh in relief. She doesn't know if she would be able to take anything bigger. She squeezes it, testing it, and realizes that it is fairly flexible. She runs her fingertips up the underside of the shaft and then around the head. She pulls her hand away and then taps the tip of it hard, chuckling at the way it bounces, but her chuckle dies quickly in her throat when Lexa groans and jerks her hips.

"You can feel that?" she whispers in surprise, as she gently runs her fingers around the head again.

"No, not like that, but the other part is inside of me," mutters Lexa as she reaches out and grasps Clarke's wandering hand. She tangles their fingers together, and drags them down the length of the shaft, and then presses Clarke's fingers to the underside where the shaft disappears inside of her.

"Oh." Clarke is a little surprised and intrigued, and she gently dances her fingertips around the base of the shaft and Lexa's wet flesh. She smirks when Lexa pants above her, and she can feel wetness coating the bottom of the shaft. She pulls her fingers away and brings them up to her lips, and delicately licks them, never tearing her eyes from Lexa's darkening green.

She hums at the smooth taste. She sucks on her fingers, making sure to clean them thoroughly. Her taste is musky and strong, but not overwhelming, and it vaguely reminds her of Monty's moonshine. She touches the shaft again, letting her fingers explore it some more, and she quickly finds a bump on top of the shaft near the base.

"What's this for?" But even as she asks it, she realizes quickly exactly what it is for, and she smirks a bit. She pushes herself up on to her knees and slides her arms around a slim waist and shuffles forward so she can kiss and suck along Lexa's collar bone.

"You taste so good, Leska," she murmurs as she nips and laves her tongue, tracing along her collarbone up to her shoulder, where she sinks her teeth in, a little harder than she had originally intended. But she's rewarded with a surprised groan and a hand fisting her hair. She lets the strong hand pull her face away from Lexa's shoulder, and she smirks and licks her lips, before leaning in and biting Lexa's bottom lip, and then sucking it into her mouth. She moans a little when she feels a firm hand grab her bottom and squeeze firmly. She jerks at the pain delving into her sore muscles, but before Clarke can protest, her mouth is filled with a hot tongue, and she closes her mouth around it, sucking harshly on it, and scraping her teeth along it.

She whimpers and glares when firm hands push her back down on to the bed, and she tries to push forward into Lexa's arms, but she firmly holds her back much to Clarke's great irritation.

"I'm going to teach you to ride, Klark." And Lexa reaches down, and dips her fingers between Clarke's legs, strumming her fingers against her clit. It only takes a few moments of sliding her fingers around her slippery clit before Clarke is jerking her hips hard and panting harshly.

Lexa pulls back and grasps Clarke's arms helping her off the bed. She kisses her briefly when she sees the confusion on Clarke's face, but Lexa smiles and gathers a few pillows, so she can prop herself up. She lays down, the pillows under her shoulder and back so she is slightly reclined, and she smirks at Clarke.

"Now, the lesson begins."

"Leska," whines Clarke in irritation. This is not quite what she had imagined, and despite being intrigued by the strap-on, and wanting to know how it feels inside of her, she feels vulnerable and awkward. She can feel the blush heating her skin, and she shifts uncomfortably and crosses her arms over her breasts.

"It's ok, Klark," Lexa smiles gently at her and then winks. She gestures for Clarke to come closer, and she hurries to do so. She stands near the bed, and Lexa dips her hand between her legs again, biting her lip at the moisture she finds there. She circles her clit and squeezes it gently, and then rubs it gently. She places her thumb against Clarke's clit, and drips to fingers into her entrance, just enough to gather her glistening arousal. She's so tempted to put her fingers in her mouth, but instead she slides her fingers down the shaft getting it wet and slippery. She repeats it a few times, and each time, Clarke presses into her hand wanting more, only to be denied.

Once the shaft is wet enough she beckons to Clarke expectantly, who looks slightly confused, but then approaches the right side of the bed to clamber on, but Lexa shakes her head.

"No. You never mount from the right." She arches an eyebrow at Clarke who blushes and nods, remembering now that you always mount from the left. She circles around the bed to the left, unsure how she is really supposed to do this.

"Leska, you are too far away. I can't just clamber on top of you." She gestures toward Lexa with both hands still frowning, until Lexa nods and shifts closer to the bed, leaving about a foot of bed between her and Clarke.

Clarke puts her hands on the bed in preparation to climb onto the bed, when a firm hand wraps around her wrist and Lexa shakes her head. "No, tell me how you would mount if I were a horse." Lexa takes Clarke's left hand and places it on the middle of her chest. "This is the base of the horse's neck. What do you do now?"

Clarke rolls her eyes and clenches her thighs, not amused with this game, but she knows that if she answers correctly they can move on. She tries to remember from earlier in the day how she mounted, and she cups her left hand slightly and digs her fingers into Lexa's chest. She is gratified when Lexa stiffens momentarily at the pressure and then relaxes. "I hold the reins in my left hand."

"Good, Klark. You can also grab a handful of the horse's mane at the same time." She waits for Clarke to think it through, but she worries that the lesson might take too long, and Clarke won't be wet enough to mount the shaft. She doesn't want to hurt her, so she licks the fingers of her right hand and shuffles slightly, so she can reach Clarke. She grins, when Clarke automatically opens her legs for her, and her eyes flutter closed.

Lexa circles her clit gently, and then taps it lightly. She massages the flesh around her clit, relieved when she can feel Clarke getting wet again. She continues to play with Clarke's sex, "What now? You have the reins and main in your left hand, what do you do now?" When Clarke doesn't reply, she cups her sex and squeezes it warning causing Clarke to grunt and thrust her hips. She pulls her hand away, and Clarke whimpers.

"No, don't stop." Clarke opens her eyes and stares at Lexa, noting the expectant look on the brunette's face.

"I'm going to stop, if you don't tell me what you should do next." Lexa arches an eyebrow at her, holding her gaze firmly. She ignores the slightly pout on the girl's lips.

"Ok…ok…just please don't stop." Her breath hitches when she feels Lexa's fingers resume playing with her clit, and she tries to focus on remembering how to properly mount, but Lexa's long fingers are so distracting. She shakes her head briefly, and takes a deep breath, flexing her hand against Lexa's chest.

"Oh…oh…ok," she breathes out, her breath hitching in her chest, "I put my left foot in the…uh…" her brow wrinkles for a moment as she can't remember the word. She blames it on Lexa and her talented fingers, and she thrusts her sex against Lexa's hand, whimpering softly, "Mo-more, Leska, please." But her whimper turns into a whine as Lexa stops. Her eyes fly open again.

"I don't remember, but I know my left foot goes in the step thingy…" she gives Lexa her best pleading look, hoping she will resume touching her, but the brunette doesn't, and she huffs in frustration.

"Stirrup." And Lexa punctuates the word with a rough squeeze of Clarke's bottom.

"Ri-right. Stirrup."

"Start from the beginning."

Clarke glares at Lexa, but the brunette just raises and eyebrow and squeezes her bottom again, and Clarke winces slightly at the pain, but it is quickly soothed by a soft hand, and lips pressing against her own muttering soft apologies.

Clarke lets go and wraps both arms around Lexa's shoulders as the older girl draws her in to her arms. Lexa feels bad, as she hadn't meant to squeeze so hard, and when she'd seen the pain ripple across the younger girl's face, she had immediately sat up and wrapped her arms around her.

"Mmmmmm…is ok," muttered Clarke against the soft skin on the underside of Lexa's jaw. "I liked it, it just surprised me."

Lexa kissed her one last time, and pulled back. "How do you mount?"

"I grab the reins and a handful of mane in my left hand. And I put my right…I mean left foot in the stirrup. I have to swing my right leg over the horse's back and sit in the saddle." Clarke smiled and then pouted while playing with the ends of Lexa's hair. "You know…it isn't that easy, Leska. Those horses are huge!"

Lexa chuckled and kissed the tip of her nose. "I know, which is why we are starting with something smaller. Before you know it you will be riding Runyon."

"I'd rather be riding you," muttered Clarke as she blushed.

"Then ride me." And Lexa laid back down on the bed, and wiggled her fingers, in a come here gesture.

Clarke gulped and let her gaze drift down across golden skin and hard muscles to the shaft jutting out from her groin. She took a deep breath and placed her hand in the middle of her chest, and raised her left knee to the bed. She swung her right leg over Lexa's hips so she was on her knees straddling her. She could feel the head of the shaft nudging against her, and she bit her lip waiting for Lexa.

"Good, good, Klark. You swing up in one smooth motion. Now do it again." She chuckled as Clarke's mouth dropped open and the girl grumbled but did as she commanded. She repeated it four times before Lexa nodded in satisfaction. She reached down, sliding her fingers between Clarke's lips again, and placing her thumb over her clit. She stroked her slowly, and soon Clarke's thighs were trembling with the effort to hold her up. Lexa gathered more of her wetness and spread it along the shaft, and then wrapped her left hand around Clarke's hip, and her right around the shaft.

"Klark, look at me," she whispered as she dragged the head of the shaft through the wetness gathering between her lips. She teased her clit with the head of the shaft, enjoying the way Clarke's hips moved lightly against it.

Clarke opened her eyes, licking her dry lips. She felt the head nudge at her entrance, and her belly tightened in anticipation. She wrapped her right hand around Lexa's left forearm to steady herself, and she carefully let her body drop slightly, just enough to feel the head push into her. She gasped and pulled herself back up.

"Are you ok?"

"Sha, Leska." And Clarke still clutched at Lexa's forearm, and leaned forward so she could rest her left hand on Lexa's chest.

"Slow, Klark. Go slow." Lexa held her breath, her muscles straining when Clarke took the head inside of her again, and she bit her lip to hold back the groan as she felt the answering pressure inside of her. Once the head was inside, she let go of the shaft and wrapped her hand around Clarke's hip so she could help guide her.

She held her hips still, refusing to push up and bury herself inside of Clarke. She didn't want to hurt her, but she could feel the itch in her hips as she refrained from moving. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the sight of Clarke slowly taking her in, inch by inch, and when there was only an inch left, Clarke hesitated.

"Push up. I want you to push up." Clarke dug her fingers into Lexa's forearm, trying to relax, but she still wasn't prepared for the moment when Lexa pushed up abruptly burying the last inch inside of her. It tore a groan from her chest, and she let her pelvis sink down and fully straddle Lexa.

"Oh god. You are buried so deep inside of me," she muttered as she reached out both hands, sliding her palms along Lexa's ribs. She moved tentatively, squirming as she adjusted to the fullness inside of her, the pressure against her front wall. She trailed her hands up to Lexa's small breasts, palming then gently, smiling at the weight of them in her cupped palms. She flicked the hard nipples with her thumbs, grinning at the way Lexa's eyes darkened. She tugged lightly on her nipples, chuckling at the grunt she pulled from Lexa's chest, but her chuckle soon turned into a groan as Lexa pushed her hips up into Clarke.

"You need to learn to ride," Lexa let out a shaky breath. She was still grasping Clarke around the hips, and she let her thumbs play in the soft divots of her hip bones. She looked up, admiring the light flush of Clarke's skin, and her mouth watered as her gaze slid over her breasts. They were bigger and heavier than her own, with plump nipples that were hard now. She was eager to wrap her lips around them, but there would be time for that later.

"Well, if I'm supposed to ride, you need to move," sassed Clarke as she dug tugged on Lexa's nipples again, rewarding her with a warning growl.

"Make me move."

Clarke furrowed her brow for a moment, and then squeezed her legs around Lexa's hips. She smiled when Lexa jolted and started a soft rocking motion under her. She tilted her head back, her mouth slightly open, enjoying the way the shaft rubbed against her. Her hips jerked without rhythm as Lexa rocked beneath her.

Lexa stopped rocking, squeezing Clarke's hips lightly, "You need to work with the horse. You need to match its rhythm, so you aren't jerking in the saddle." She swallowed hard, meeting Clarke's dark blue eyes. "Follow the rhythm," she muttered.

Clarke smiled and leaned down, wrapping her lips around a stiff nipple. She could wait another minute to ride, while she tasted Lexa. She rolled the nipple in her mouth, ignoring Lexa hissing her name and tugging on her hair.

Lexa groaned, she pulled gently on Clarke's hair to get her to pull back, but the blonde refused, and Lexa decided to stop fighting her and enjoy the way her hot mouth and tongue played with her nipple. She squeezed her thighs, groaning again at the feel of the shaft inside of her, and she deliberately clenched around it, enjoying the friction.

Clarke pulled back, letting her nipple go with a pop, and she settled more firmly around Lexa's hips. She deliberately squeezed her legs together again, and she chuckled when Lexa started a rocking motion under her again. She could feel the shaft moving inside of her, and she jerked a few times, and wrinkled her brow at the slight pressure that bordered on pain. Right. Rhythm.

Soon, she had picked up Lexa's rhythm, and she rolled her hips in time with Lexa's, feeling the heat building under her skin. She felt so hard and smooth inside of her, and she could feel herself automatically tightening around Lexa, trying to pull her in deeper. She deliberately ground her hips down hard, knowing that Lexa could feel it inside of herself every time she did it. She sat back, still rolling her hips, and she found Lexa's clit and started playing with it, enjoying how hard it was.

Lexa groaned and jerked her hips hard, losing the rhythm when she felt Clarke's fingers close around her clit. She could feel herself tightening around the base of the shaft, and she could feel the pressure against her front wall. She ground her teeth, holding the orgasm at bay. She grabbed Clarke's hips and pushed her up, and then pulled her hips back down as she pushed up hard. She was rewarded with a loud groan from Clarke, and she repeated it, clenching her teeth at the feel of the shaft shifting inside of her.

"Wh-when the horse picks up speed, the rhythm changes," she muttered through clenched teeth. She could feel her orgasm building, and she every time Clarke pushed down on the shaft, she pushed it inside of Lexa.

"No, shit," muttered Clarke as she tried to concentrate on playing with Lexa's clit, in an attempt to hurry the brunette to orgasm, but her fingers faltered as the pressure grew inside of her, and she abandoned her clit to place both hands on Lexa's chest. She raised her hips and brought them down hard, groaning at the feel of the shaft sliding between her swollen flesh. She whimpered as she pushed up again and then down as Lexa pushed up to meet her.

"It's called posting," groaned Lexa as she continued to push her hips up into Clarke, grunting every time the blonde pushed back down on her. She could feel the burning in her toes and fingers, and the muscles in her legs and thighs were tightening. "When the hor-horse…" she gasped, "goes faster, you need to raise up in the stirrups and come down again…but you should…"

"Shof op, Leska, and kiss me," demanded Clarke, as she pushed down hard and slid her hands under Lexa's shoulders to pull her up towards her. She was relieved that Lexa listened and sat up, crashing her mouth against Clarke's.

Clarke opened her mouth to Lexa's tongue, letting the brunette plunder her mouth while she whimpered and ground down hard. She wrapped both arms around Lexa, digging her fingers into the older girl's strong back muscles. They were slick with sweat, and her fingertips scrabbled before finding purchase in the muscles. She reluctantly pulled her mouth from Lexa's and pressed her cheek to the brunette's. She licked the lobe of Lexa's ear, sucking it harshly into her mouth before releasing.

"Just shut up and fuck me, Leska. Hard," she muttered in the older girl's ear, and then she buried her face in her neck, groaning as Lexa palmed her bottom, pushing her up, and then slamming her hips up into her. There wasn't much room to move with them sitting up, and Clarke straddling her, but it was just enough for them to fall into a hard and fast rhythm.

Lexa falls back on to the bed so she will have more leverage to fuck Clarke harder and faster. She knows she is being rough, maybe too rough, but the moans and swears falling from Clarke's mouth push her on, and she can feel the hot swell pushing against her muscles, and she knows she is about to cum, but she wants Clarke to tip over the edge first.

Indra walked into the tent, looking around for Lexa, surprised that she wasn't' in her tent as she had told her that she would be staying in for the next few hours. Her brow knit in confusion, she walked over to the inner room calling for Heda. When she didn't get a reply, she pulled back the flaps, just in time to be greeted by a sight she hadn't expected.

"I'm coming. I'm coming." Clarke dug her fingers harder into Lexa's chest as her body jerked like a marionette. She couldn't stop the hot tide rising through her muscles, and her mouth dropped open, and she clenched tight around the shaft and ground down hard. She groaned again as she felt Lexa trying to still pump up into her, trying to ignore her own impending orgasm, but Lexa's hips jerked in faulty rhythm, and she is barely aware that someone is standing in the doorway.

"This is not what I had anticipated, Heda."

"Get out," snarled Lexa, as she brought one hand to Clarke's clit, pressing down firmly with her thumb. She didn't even bother to look at Indra. She is too lost in Clarke's warmth, the smell of her skin and her desire, the feel of her fingers digging into her chest, as Clarke struggles to reach that peak.

She is vaguely aware that Indra has left, but she can't think about the fact that Indra saw them, because Clarke is coming around her, and the girl is tightening and grinding down so hard that Lexa can feel the bump of the shaft grinding against her clit, and it tips her over the edge with Clarke, and her hand fumbles as she slides it up Clarke's shivering body to grasp her behind the neck and pull her down to her.

Their mouths crash against each other, and it is messy and wet, but she can't contain her excitement as her orgasm burns through her blood, and she eagerly sucks on Clarke's tongue, as she feels Clarke's rocking motion slow. And then Clarke pulls back briefly and then slumps against Lexa's chest with a loud oomph, and Lexa grunts but wraps her arms around Clarke and holds her firmly to her chest, enjoying the way her heart slams against her ribs, and her body, slick with sweat, sticks against Clarke's. She grunts and closes her eyes, enjoying the last tendrils of warmth and the heaviness that suffuses throughout her muscles. She smiles when Clarke buries her face in her neck.

"I'm probably going to need more lessons," mutters Clarke sleepily, her face still mostly buried in Lexa's neck. She's rewarded with a weak chuckle and a kiss on her forehead.

"Many more lessons," murmurs Lexa as she lets sleep pull her under.

Indra steps outside, shaking her head briefly. She takes a deep breath of fresh air, holding it in her lungs for a moment before letting it out in a rush to clear her head. She strides away from the tent towards Octavia who is holding two saddled ponies.

"It appears that we won't need the ponies after all, Octavia."

Octavia stares in confusing at Indra, then glances towards the tent and back to the ponies. Her brow knits, and when she looks at Indra again, she sees the barest smirk twitching at the corner of the older woman's mouth. She opens her mouth to question her when she hears the loud groan from the tent, and her eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

Her hand falls to her sword, but Indra waves it away. "There is no need of that. It appears that Heda has found a different way to teach Clarke to ride."

Octavai's mouth drops open a little as she stares at the tent, and then she laughs and smirks. "Go, Heda!" she mutters as she gathers the leads tighter in her hand and she and Indra amble off towards the pasture, both lost in thought.

Indra silently smirking at what Lexa had done. She feels a little hot under the collar, and thinks maybe she should teach someone to ride. After all there are a lot of Skaikru women who don't know how to ride. Indra smirks. She knows just the one.

 **A/N: Thoughts?**


End file.
